


People Like Us

by NullanyThorm



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Animal Traits, Gen, Not romance but kinda shippy, racism kinda sorta, semi-ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NullanyThorm/pseuds/NullanyThorm
Summary: Three boys are outcasts and misfits in their daily lives. In a society that treats those blessed by the spirits of nature, called wildlings, cruelly, these three had the unfortunate luck of undergoing the 'shifting'. Though from different lands, they meet by chance, and form close bonds almost instantly.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Varian (Disney) & Hiro Hamada
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	People Like Us

“Your Majesty, shouldn’t you reconsider?”  
  
He stayed silent, as he was bidden to, letting his father plead his case. He felt so… so helpless. His eyes lingered on the joined straps of leather and metal bits that would be around his newly-formed snout if he stepped out of line. 

He was still getting used to it. The tingling feeling of the fur all over his body. The odd sensation of the castle floor under his feet - which were now paws that couldn’t be contained by his boots. The thought that if he stepped a toe out of line, that thing, that…  _ muzzle _ , would be around his snout in a flash. 

He shrank behind the strong frame of his father. He wanted to avoid that fate at all costs. So, for now, his best bet was to be quiet and let the  _ adults _ talk it out. 

“I wish I could, Quirin.” The king paced circles around his throne. Of course, the Queen, and the princess - Rapunzel, his friend - were looking over the exchange as well. “However, this is the law of the land. I can’t afford to make exceptions.”

“Even if this ‘exception’ is the main thing giving Corona a chance to become a technological juggernaut?” Varian heard Eugene’s voice come from the small group of friends of the royal family. As his eyes were fixed forward, on the muzzle in Nigel’s hands, however, Eugene wasn’t exactly in his line of sight. “With all due respect, Your Majesty. Varian’s technological know-how has even gotten the attention of the Eastern Isles. We really have a chance for an alliance with them - ”

“I understand, Eugene.” The king assented firmly. How was it he managed to make his face keep one emotion at all times whenever he was in an audience. Varian felt himself attempting to gulp down his nerves as his newly-sprouted tail wrapped around his body. “However, I have to think about our pre-existing alliances, as well. There aren’t many places in the world that are willing to move progress yet, and I don’t want to damage any alliances by allowing an exception for our Royal Alchemist. They’d consider it cheating to get ahead.”

“Oh come on, dad.” Rapunzel spoke up. “It’s time Corona took a step forward, anyway! Varian is an important part of the Kingdom, we can’t just abandon him!” She moved around, barely at the edge of his view, placing a pleading hand on her father’s arm. “He doesn’t deserve being given to some princess as a decorative  _ pet _ . He’s too smart, and too ambitious.”

_ “Try convincing the stuck-in-his-ways old-timer of that _ . _ ”  _ The chittering of the raccoon on his shoulder made Varian snicker. If he was going to be sent off as some sort of royal gift pet, if nothing else, being able to have a natural understanding of his own pet made the shifting worth it.  _ “He knows you don’t deserve this.” _

“Is something funny, Varian?” Nigel quirked his eyebrow, and his agitation caused Varian to tense up. He was one step closer to being muzzled, he assumed. Honestly, he didn’t know why he was even trying to avoid it.

“Y-Yes, uh - Er, no! Actually. No.” He squeaked, then went back to being quiet and hiding behind his dad. The tall man was more than willing to provide his fidgety half-raccoon son with some cover. “Yeah, no. It was nothing.” Then he went back to being quiet as the king and Nigel looked on, confused.

“It’s probably Ruddiger,” Rapunzel reasoned. She looked at the small creature in his arms, then up to him. “He’s a full-feral, after all.”

“All the same,” with three simple words, the audience was brought back to solemn silence. Nigel stepped forward, and though his dad tried to shield him, he was pulled away. “I know it’s difficult. And it will be hard, losing Varian, but this is policy. Wildlings are servants and pets, and breaking that norm could damage our relationship with the other members of the Seven Kingdoms.”

“Let it be damaged, then!” Eugene shouted. “Varian’s mind is a  _ blessing _ for Corona, Your Majesty. Beside that, he  _ and _ Quirin are both close friends of the royal family!” As Eugene was talking, he felt his dad’s hands on his shoulders. Staring down Nigel as he tried to pull him away - not aggressive, simply pleading to hold a moment. Any moment he could. 

“What of those Northern folk that stopped here earlier?” His dad continued to plead. Tried to hold onto him, but both of them knew it was an exercise in futility. When the king made his decision, it was final. “They’re from a tribe of warriors, aren’t they? Stopping by on their way to return something from a shipwreck to the Eastern Isles? He could go with them, if nothing else - somewhere they judge more on cleverness or strength than anything.”

“That still counts as an exception.” The king stood, looking over everyone who was opposing his decision. Varian tried to squirm his way back to his dad, but Nigel wasn’t having it. “The Princess of Koto is having a party to celebrate her birthday. She’s been looking for a new attendant. He’ll be well cared for and - ”

“Your Majesty!” He yelped out. “Please, don’t do this! I… I don’t want to be a  _ pet _ that can be given away or assured I’ll be ‘well cared for’. I can’t do this!” As he tried to wriggle his way free he found himself being pulled away.

“He’ll be allowed to use a spare room for now.” Varian was pulled out of the room as the others continued talking. “We’ll have a ship take him to Koto. He’ll be allowed to keep Ruddiger - ” The rest of the conversation got cut off as the door got shut behind him. The moment he was away from the group, he felt cloth and leather in his mouth as the muzzle was tied and clasped around the back of his head.    


To the rest of the castle, other than those within the throne room, he was an animal. 

“ _ Well, if you’re life’s gonna suck from here on out, at least I’m with you. _ ” Varian whimpered through his muzzle as he held his raccoon close. Life as a pet. They say ‘attendant’, or ‘servant’, but no matter how well cared for he was, or how nice they treated him, he knew that was what he’d really be. A nice decoration, a sweet little pet to dote on and brag about.  _ “I really want to scratch the king’s eyes out or something.”  _ Varian tugged gently at Ruddiger’s ear to get him to be quiet as he was taken to a room and the door behind him was closed. All he could do was plop down on the bed and wait. 

Wait for when he’d be on a boat out to Koto and hauled away to what was the end of his intellectually curious and personally motivated life. The idea of having to turn his brain off and just serve some self-absorbed princess.

He wasn’t sure how long he was kept in there. It could have been hours, could have been days. His muzzle was taken off at some point, and he simply passed the time playing with and talking to Ruddiger. Not keeping track of how often guards came in to give him food, since he barely picked at the food as it was (he opted to give most of it to Ruddiger, in fact), he was completely clueless. All he knew was he was tired. Hungry. Scared. 

He curled up on the bed, bundling blankets around him. At some point, without his noticing, someone had come into the room. He hadn’t realized until the delicate hands were at his shoulder, and he was looking up at Rapunzel. Her finger was held to her lips, imparting secrecy, as she pulled a cloak over him and pulled him from the room. 

“Eugene and I couldn’t let them put you on that boat to Koto.” She responded. She motioned for him to follow her. And he did. Ruddiger curled up on his shoulders, and the two of them beat feet. It didn’t take much for him to agree to it. After everything they’d been through, he trusted Rapunzel with more than just his welfare. “Those northern warriors your dad mentioned? They’re leaving first thing in the morning. I’m going to get you out of the castle while Eugene is distracting the guards. Once you’re in town, you’re going to have to go the rest of the way yourself. We need people to think you escaped on your own.”

“I understand.” He responded, munching on a few pieces of bread Rapunzel had brought him to eat. He hadn’t even realized how hungry he was until he was wolfing it down. “I don’t want you guys to get in trouble for helping me.”

“Now the Northern Barbarian tribes - ” She stopped him before he could interject and tell her that “barbarian” might not be the best term. “They  _ do _ like the term, trust me. Either barbarians or warriors are usually the best things to call them.”

“I think I’ll go with warriors,” he responded. 

“Right.” She responded with a small chuckle. “Well the northern Warrior Tribes are an interesting sort. They don’t leave their islands often. Incredibly self-sufficient, and don’t really pay any attention to what’s going on in the outside world. Which is a good thing.” She pulled him back to a familiar secret passage. The musty smell, the obnoxious cobwebs (which were even worse now, because they got stuck in his fur). 

“Feels like old times.”

“It does, doesn’t it?” She chuckled, and he felt scratching just behind his ear. It sent a weird, pleasant tingling through him and before he realized it his tail was swishing playfully. “Anyway, their tendency to focus on self-sufficiency and keep to themselves means they need every strong arm and clever hand they have. For them, it doesn’t matter if you’re a human or wildling as long as you’re capable of surviving out there.”

“So it’s the best place for me to be?”

“The absolute best.” Rapunzel agreed. “I’ll miss you, though...”

“I’ll miss you, too.”

As the two reached the end of the tunnels, Varian wrapped her up in a huge hug. She giggled a bit, complaining about his fur tickling her, but hugged him back. This wasn’t the way he’d pictured leaving Corona behind. Maybe back when he was angry at Rapunzel. Maybe while he was in prison he’d thought about escaping and never coming back a few times (and would have if not for his dad still encased in amber at the time). 

Yet, here he was, about to run off nearly in tears because he didn’t want to leave his friends behind. An entirely new life, living with a group of people with entirely new customs. No friends he was familiar with. A blank slate. 

In some ways, that might be good. No bad reputation. No history of betraying the kingdom, prissy nobles who were afraid he might go rogue again one day. It might be a good thing to start over somewhere new. Still, there was so much in Corona he’d fought to keep and correct, and now… now he had no choice but to leave it all behind. One more hug, and he was out in the cool night air (that his fur actually helped lessen the effect of, so there’s that). 

As he walked toward the docks, he was picking cobwebs out of his fur. Ruddiger chittered a little  _ “Now you know my pain when one of your compounds gets in  _ **_my_ ** _ fur” _ , and he couldn’t help but chuckle under his breath. When the docks came into view, though, he quieted and scurried around looking for the boat that belonged to the warriors from the north. 

He spotted a small huddle of them leaving the boat for a nearby inn - perhaps having just finished loading all the provisions they’d need for the trip to the Eastern Isles. Either way, he darted onto the boat behind them and looked for a good spot to hide until they’d hit the ocean. 

Could he have just asked if it was okay for him to come on board? Maybe. Did he want to risk it getting out that he’d escaped in the process? Not really. So stowing away it was. He climbed on board, and eventually found the right spot. The area where they kept the supplies - there was an empty barrel easily big enough for him tucked in a corner. He could tuck in there, and if he and Ruddiger got hungry he could sneak out when he was sure no one would come and get food.

He hated admitting it, but he was lucky he was so small. 

He tucked into the large barrel almost effortlessly, Ruddiger curling up with him. It had a smell that told him it was probably used to hold some kind of alcohol at some point. His newly sensitive nose didn’t like it at all, but he trekked through. After that was just another undiscerned amount of  _ waiting. _

He’d curl up, power through the alcohol smell, he snuck out a few times to grab food, but he wasn’t sure it was enough to properly feed him as he still felt pains in his stomach. Ruddiger snuck out more than he did, unable to take the smell and chittering foul words into his ear. Still, he had to eat at least a little, so the occasional trip outside his ale barrel was required.    
  
And was what ultimately got him caught. 

As he was sneaking out to grab a drink of water from one of the barrels (in a little tin container he’d found lying around) and a few apples, the door to the storeroom opened. He froze, turning to see a boy that seemed close to his age. They were close in height, that much was easy to see. Varian’s eyes stared into a pair of striking green ones that weren’t even the boy’s most striking feature. 

No, that would be the slick, black scales that were in small patches around his skin. The equally pitch black, scaled wings far too big for a boy his age, and the long, reptilian black tail. He was a halfling too, just like him. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~>~.~.~.~.~.~.

“So, what do you think, Hiccup!? Rolling ocean, new sights - ”

“I think I have no idea why you brought me along, dad.” He was on a ship full of adults. Sure, they were just going to return some valuable stuff they’d found in an Eastern Isles shipwreck (mostly because they had no use for it, or they would have kept it. The shipwrecked sailors actually washing onto and dying at their shores didn’t help.). He missed Berk, even if he was a misfit no matter where he went. 

“For the adventure, Hiccup!” His father wrapped his arm around his shoulder, shaking at him as if trying to shake some adventurous spirit up to the surface. All he was actually doing was bristling his face with his beard. “Being out in the sea! Seeing new places! It really brings out the Viking in ya, don’t it?”  
  
“Uh, yeah ,dad.” He wasn’t entirely lying. He wanted to be the viking his dad wanted him to be, but it wasn’t exactly easy. When you weren’t as big, or strong, or fierce as others in the tribe, you fell to the wayside pretty easily. “So how long to the Eastern Isles?”

“Well, we weren’t expecting to have to stop due to that storm.” The hulking man walked him over to the bow end of the boak, outlooking the ocean. “Still, other than that, we’re perfectly on schedule so it should just be a few more days at sea.”

“Then a few days back?” All his dad could say, or rather do, in response is give a halfhearted nod. It didn’t exactly satisfy him, but he’d make do. 

“I know, you’re homesick, but sailing is what being a Viking is all about, Hiccup. You’ll be doing plenty of it when you’re an adult.” Then maybe he didn’t want to be an adult, he’d thought. He couldn’t tell that to his dad, though. He wanted to be a strong viking, make him proud - but maybe he just wasn’t cut out for it. “Come on, I’ll teach you how to run a ship.”

Luckily, learning to run a ship was a bit more fun than learning to kill dragons. He was pretty good at the knot-tying that came with learning to sail. It might be useful for his tinkering, so he was actually pretty eager to learn.   
  
Still, as the only kid on the boat, he did get pushed around a lot. They were Vikings. They tended to shove. It was something he’d gotten used to, but wasn’t exactly built to do. Especially on a ship full of adults. Ultimately, he was grumpy and tired at the end of the day and turned in having eaten very little. Just a few more days of this to go. 

As he tucked himself into bed and spent hours thinking of what the Eastern Isles might be like, or how much he missed his own archipelago of islands up in the north, he realized it might have been a mistake to eat so little. Though it might seem simple, sailing required a little energy, and hunger was gnawing at his barely-filled stomach. He’d have to eat a big breakfast, he supposed. 

He did eventually manage to settle in to sleep. It was fitful, with some strange, abstract dreams. When he woke, he was tangled up in his blankets, but felt oddly restrained by them. His spine and shoulder blades felt on fire. The pain was so sharp, he found himself struggling to worm his way out of the blankets. His whole body itched. He felt terrible, and a bit feverish.

He moved back to the edge of the ship. He leaned over, trying to take in the air that smelled and tasted of salt as a way of calming himself down. Then he got a look at his reflection in the seawater and he freaked out. The fever and itching was secondary as he looked at his arms. Scales? He leaned over again, and gulped down his panic hard.    


Oh, oh no. This wasn’t good. He ran his fingers along the leathery inside of his wings, and the scaled backs of them. The heavy tail that trailed along the ground as he walked. They were too big, too clunky. Perhaps he’d grow into them as he got older? At the moment though, they were far too cumbersome. Then there was the other problem. 

He was the son of a chief of a tribe of dragon-hating, dragon-hunting vikings.    


And he’d suddenly woken up half-dragon. 

What was he going to do!?

After a few moments of what felt like being unable to breath, the pain in his stomach returned. Food, he decided. That would be the first thing he did. He’d worry about what to do when the sun actually rose and his dad was up and about. He knew the shifting usually came suddenly, but well - he hadn’t even known he’d had wilding blood in his veins. That was something he’d have to talk about when he did finally face his dad. 

He went to walk into the storeroom, and that was when it happened. They’d noticed food going missing for a couple days since setting off. At first, it started small. Noticing water canteens going missing, or wondering if someone had left the lid on the apple crate open. It kept happening though, and had the whole crew of vikings stumped.  
  
Well, it seemed like Hiccup had found the cause - a couple of hungry little raccoons that had found their way onto the boat. One of which was only really half. The boy in front of him pulled the actual raccoon into his arms, slinking back among the crates with a small yelp. 

“Ah, wait! Don’t panic!” He called out, getting a look around. “You don’t need to be scared of me. We’re both wildlings, aren’t we?” Well, he was  _ now _ , but he supposed for now it was best to act like he  _ hadn’t _ just shifted, and had been a wildling for a while. They tended to trust their own kind more - especially in foreign kingdoms, he’d noticed during their brief stay in the inn the previous night. “Come on out so we can talk it out. Why don’t we both eat and talk, okay?”

He watched as the boy poked his head out from his hiding place. His ears perked up, fell back, perked up. His face seemed to find several different expressions to try to convey what he was feeling - which seemed to be a lot of things. He was definitely expressive. 

Hiccup grabbed a small piece of dry meat and tried to walk slowly up to the little stow-away. He held it out, motioning for the boy to take it. “My name’s Hiccup.” He responded, glancing back at the open door to make sure no one was there. “What’s yours? Are you from that kingdom we stopped at earlier?”

“Varian.” He tentatively took the food, and Hiccup was finally able to get a good look at him. Full-feral, from the look of it, whereas he was only half. He shoved the piece of meat into his mouth in a way that told Hiccup neither of them had probably eaten much the previous day. “The kingdom’s name is Corona, by the way.”

“And that’s where you’re from?” An apple this time, which he used his newfound dragon claws to cut clean in half. They were useful at least.    
  
“Yeah.” He shoved the food in his mouth again, this time breaking off a piece for the raccoon that was on his shoulders. 

“So why stow away?” A small metal container of water for each of them, and more meat. He was hungrier than expected, himself. 

“Running away.” He finally stepped out from his hiding place and sat down. His raccoon dropped into his lap, and his tail swished around the two of them as he curled up in a little ball. Hiccup sat down next to him. Passing out a few more things for them each to eat at as they talked. “My kingdom… We treat wildlings as animals. I’d just shifted and was meant to be given as some sort of pet or attendant as a ‘gift’. I didn’t want that, so I ran. A friend told me about your people, and that you were here.”

“So you hopped on our ship to stow away before we left.” He tentatively reached toward the top of the boy’s head. When he leaned in, a way of signalling it was okay, he scratched behind his ears and watched the gray and black striped tail flop up and down. In some way, the black fur that lined his bright blue eyes, like a mask as was how raccoons looked, drew him into them. “Well, don’t worry. If anything, I think most of the folks back home will admire your cleverness in sneaking on board.”

“They won’t be mad?”

“Oh, they’ll be mad,” Hiccup responded with a chuckle. “But they’ll get over it quick. That’s how they are.”

“What about you?”

“I’m uh, not like them.” He responded with a sigh. He ran his fingers along patches of fair skin and black scales that intermingled among themselves. “In a lot of ways. We don’t see a lot of wildlings out there. In most cases, we don’t really care.”

“Most?” The boy curled up again. Hiccup quickly went back to scratching at his ears, which seemed to calm him down. 

“I-I don’t mean they’ll have any problem with you.” He quickly corrected himself. He was supposed to be helping, but he’d been so caught up with his own problems he’d almost forgotten. “I meant me, actually. I just shifted myself.”

“So we’re both new to this, huh?”

“Exactly.” He said with a sigh. “And well, my people don’t exactly like dragons - ”

“A dragon!” And now, the jumpy little raccoon was circling him, messing with his wings as if examining them. Playfully trying to take in every detail. “I’ve never actually seen a dragon in Corona. I’ve heard they exist - and a few people have even seen them. Our princess has. But not me. I knew you were reptilian, but - ”

He allowed the boy his curiosity. He supposed it was something natural, in raccoons. Still, the kind of fascination and study the boy was observing him with definitely wasn’t something he’d gained as a wildling. No, he was naturally curious. Clever. By chance, the animal the spirits of nature had given him just coincided well with his natural personality - unlike Hiccup himself. A  _ dragon _ !? He was certainly not strong, or fierce, and the huge wings and tail on him simply looked like a young hatchling that had barely learned to fly. He far from lived up to what the spirits had given him. 

“I’m glad you’re so fascinated.” He responded with a chuckle. “My people certainly won’t be. We’re beset by dragons all the time. Our village is constantly in danger of being burned down. Vikings are raised from a young age to fight and kill dragons. Yet, here comes the scrawny, good-for-nothing son of the chief who’s now suddenly  _ part  _ dragon.”

“Oh.” The boy suddenly stopped his curious circling and examinations and plopped back down into a sitting position beside him. “I guess… we’ve both had our lives turned upside down by this.” A gasp of air escaped him. It was some sort of sigh, but Hiccup couldn’t really tell what kind. Nostalgic? Defeated? Wistful? It was some mix, perhaps. “To think, if not for all this fur, this tail, these little claws. I’d still be in my lab in Corona.”

“Lab?”

“I’m an alchemist, a type of scientist.” The boy began. Ah, he definitely seemed smart. It was definitely something Hiccup could believe, even if he didn’t know much about the field. “Or at least I was. I’m going to have to start all over, now.”

“I like to tinker with machines a little, myself.” He admitted with a chuckle. “I help the blacksmith in the forge - but oftentimes I wind up using some of the metal for my own little creations. I guess we have a lot in common.”

“I guess we do.” He was drawing little circles on the ground with his finger. Perhaps just a way of getting in some form of movement. Or an idle motion as his mind was running around in circles behind his perplexed, contemplative blue eyes. “So what now? That I’ve been caught.”

“Well, I’m going to have to tell my - ”

“Hiccup!?” The gruff, deep voice that belonged to his dad cut through their conversation. Oh, it was too late, he was already up. Was the sun up already? “Where are ya, boy? We need to get ready for breakfast!”

Varian let out a yelp and scurried behind him as the door opened. He assumed his dad had gone to wake him and he hadn’t been there, so he was probably looking all around the ship. It was the only reason he’d come down to the supply storage while calling him, anyway. And oh boy, when his dad’s eyes fell on him, Hiccup could see all kinds of emotions forming. None of them were good for him. 

“Oh, uh, hi dad.” He gave a halfhearted wave. “So, uh. I think I solved the missing food problem. Seems like we have a little stow away. Running away from wildling servitude back home.” It was only after he said that, the chief’s eyes went from him to the boy behind him. 

“Oh. Uh. I see.” He walked up, ignoring him for the time (thankfully), and turning to Varian instead. “So, you’re the one who took our food?” Varian nodded and tucked himself behind his wings a little. “You’re running away?” Another little nod. “And you want to come to Berk?” A pause, as Varian’s eyes went up to Hiccup’s and he did his best to smile reassuringly. Then the final nod. “Well, okay then. We’re already out in the ocean, so there’s not really any turning back. Rather not have any more drawbacks, so I suppose you can come with us.”

“Wait… It’s okay!?” Varian squeaked out from behind him. “You’re not mad?”

“Normally, I’d be furious.” His dad admitted. “But I’ve seen how that kingdom of yours treats wildlings, can’t really blame you for runnin off. Now then, for the literal dragon in the room - Hiccup.”

“I know, dad!” He stammered out. And now, his temperature dropped several degrees. “But I’m just as shocked as you are. I just… Kind of shifted overnight and - ”

“I know you can’t help it,” his dad responded. At least he understood that much. “Still, of all things, a  _ dragon _ .” He was painfully aware of how small he was compared to his dad. His wings swallowed him, and he took advantage of it to wrap himself in them. The blackness was better than the no doubt seething rage that would be on his dad’s face. “I can’t believe this! It feels like Thor is playing tricks on us.  _ My _ son. Part dragon!”

“Well, it’s not like I actually am. A dragon, dad.” Part dragon, sure. But not a full dragon. He didn’t know what kind of effect his wildling connection would have on him, but for now he didn’t really care either. After all, the tribe came first. “I’m still pretty much the same under all these scales.”

“I… I know, Hiccup.” Yet, it was obvious this change was going to take some getting used to. Great, he could only imagine how the rest of the village was going to take it. “It’s just something that I know isn’t going to go over well at home, and well… ”

“I know dad.” He responded with a sigh. “It’s not good. I freaked out when I realized I was part-dragon too.” He felt the clawed, furry hand grabbing at one of his wings and smiled. “But hey, at least something good came of all this.”

“And what’s that Hiccup?”

“I made a friend.”

And that was when a realization hit. For both Hiccup and his father. He didn’t really have  _ friends _ back on Berk. He didn’t fit. Pretty much the only person he got along with on the Island was Gobber, and even then he felt misunderstood a lot of time. Now, though, there was Varian. A scientist. Clever, curious, intelligent. Not necessarily the strongest, but resourceful. They had a lot in common, especially both having recently shifted. 

He had a friend. Someone who wouldn’t judge him for not being a “typical viking”. He knew his dad wanted him to succeed at Berk, but now honestly it didn’t bother him one way or another. He didn’t need to kill a dragon to get along with Varian. He could just be him.

“Well, okay then.” Stoick nodded and turned to leave. “Come on, then. If you two have eaten, we need to show your friend around the boat and get everyone used to the idea that there’s going to be a new member to the village. And, well…. The new you.”

And he turned to smile at Varian, who smiled back. It was time to start all over, and things were looking up.

  
As expected, most of the crew was none too happy about Hiccup’s shifting. Being half dragon was going to earn him the ire of a few vikings, he’d definitely expected. Luckily, though, Varian didn’t turn too many heads. The crew was just happy they wouldn’t have to worry about supplies going missing. 

After that, they just had to travel their way to the Eastern Isles. Varian seemed absolutely enraptured by being out on the ocean. He seemed excited to see more of the world outside of his kingdom of Corona, and was constantly asking questions about Berk. He, meanwhile, was pelting Varian with questions about his former job as an alchemist, and his trade itself. 

When they actually arrived at the Eastern Isles, the both of them were even more in awe. Everything was so different from what either of them were used to. The very buildings seemed more delicate - with sliding paper doors and made of softly colored doors. People went to and from both on foot, and through use of weird contraptions large and small.    
  
People weren’t kidding when they said that the Eastern Isles - Yuushima - was one of the technological marvels of the world. 

“I need to learn how all this works.” Varian responded as his eyes seemed to trail all the weird little contraptions they came across. “It’s amazing! It’s so different from the carriages back home.”

“We’re just going to be waiting for the adults to return those items, then stay the night at an inn.” He chuckled and kept hold on the energetic raccoon by the collar of his shirt. Otherwise, he was afraid Varian might wander off to study the mechanics of the local technology. “We don’t have time.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” His ears perked up any time he saw something that caught his attention, though. That was when Hiccup knew to grab him before he could run off. A good thing, too, as the two of them were getting plenty of stares from the locals - another place that didn’t play nice with wildlings it seemed. 

“Just don’t wander off.” He reminded Varian. “By the looks we’re getting, this place isn’t used to wildings mingling with humans, and the two of us might not be wholly welcome.”

“Oh… Right.” Varian still didn’t seem quite used to the idea of being a wildling. Hiccup wasn’t either, but he was used to not being welcome in certain circles (namely most of Berk), so keeping his head down was a personal skill he’d picked up early. “Sorry. Just when it comes to technology I get kind of antsy.”

“I don’t blame ya,” His dad placed a hand on Varian’s head, ruffling up his hair and scratching behind his ears. “For folks who like this kind of thing, like you two tinkerers, this place is probably a wonderland. I’ve heard they even have running water! Imagine.”

“ _ They beat me to it _ !?” Varian screeched, his ears folding back in agitation. “I can’t believe this! I mean yeah, I’ve got the general concept down, but the machines still tend to explode from time to time. To have  _ reliable _ running water!? How in the world?”

“Alright, calm down, Varian.” One of his wings, which he was kind of starting to get used to, wrapped around the only slightly smaller raccoon to pull him out of his ranting. “You’ll have time to come up with all sorts of things at Berk, and they’ll probably be thankful for it. Just wait until we get home.”  
  
“R-Right… Home.” His ears drooped again. The shift in his voice told Hiccup everything he needed to do. The droopy ears and the way his tail swept around him caused him to gain the resolve to make sure Berk could become another home for him. He deserved it.

“Well, I guess we won’t be having you two get the inn alone then.” Stoick responded as he looked around at the faces himself. “You two can come along, stay close.”

So they wound up returning the materials to some merchant in the capital city. Hiccup and Varian were silent for most of the conversation. It was really just them returning the stuff, letting the merchant know about the deaths of the crew, and getting a reward for returning it. Then it was on to the inn they’d be staying at. 

It was kind of hard to miss the building. Outside the door was a huge cat made of some sort of ceramic. It had a calico pattern, and was holding on to some ovular gold coin. They walked in, and were greeted by a woman with chestnut brown hair in a colorful, calico-printed outfit. It was, like many of the clothes they saw, unlike anything they’d seen. Wrapped above their upper body, with ties above the waist. Long sleeves that seemed to be loose around the arms. The bottoms had some odd pleating effect to it. It was bright, colorful, unique.    


“Welcome to the Lucky Cat! Wow, there’s a lot of you.” She was friendly, allowing them all inside. He noticed her eyes come to him and Varian and turn soft. She seemed to look at them differently from the other people around them. “So, are you staying the night?”

“Yes, if you have the space.” His dad responded. “Some of us are willing to stay on the ship if you don’t.”

“Nonsense! We have the space, welcome. Come on in, sit down. We’ll get you something to eat and drink.”

“Now you’re speaking our language!” His dad’s booming guffaw resounded through the inn as they were sat down to eat. 

“Hiro! We’re getting busy, so I need you to get out here!”

“I’m coming, aunt Cass!” It was a boy’s voice. He wasn’t sure where it was coming from in the crowd, or maybe in another room. The face that went to the voice came out soon after. The boy had pitch black hair, brown eyes, and was dressed in an outfit almost identical to his aunt’s - except for the clunky leather collar-looking necklace with a huge brass, spherical bell. “Alright, how can I help?” Hiccup’s eyes (and Varian’s, he saw out of the corner of them) trailed to the twitching, calico-patterned ears at the top of his head.    
  
He was a cat. A domestic wildling. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

“Looks like you and aunt Cass have a full night ahead of you, huh?”

He watched dejectedly as his brother fastened the high color cape that was a mark of Granville Academy students around his shoulders. The matching cap was donned afterward. After a few days of having his brother home for a long weekend - it was back to school with him, it seemed. 

“I wish I could go to the Academy with you.” He groaned, and felt the fur on his tail standing on end. “I love aunt Cass, but helping her in the inn feels like a waste.”

“It definitely is.” The affectionate scratching behind his ear comforted him only slightly. He and Tadashi both knew he was better off at the Academy - helping their kingdom keep its technological superiority. He was the next bright mind of his time, on par with his medical student brother, but wouldn’t be able to show it. “And you know, if I had my way, you’d be there learning with me. But - ”

“Academy policy and Kingdom rule prevents wildlings from studying beyond a certain grade.” He mumbled, tail twitching in an erratic, agitated manner. Ugh, he hated being a ‘second class citizen’. “I hope one day someone burns that stupid Academy to the ground.”

“No you don’t.” Tadashi flicked playfully at the bell around his neck. “You just want times to change. We all do. But that’s going to take a little longer. Besides, aunt Cass really appreciates having your help here. It gets busy, and it’s a lot for her to do on her own.”

“I know… I just want to do something where I really feel like I  _ matter. _ Not where I’m just some no one serving old, drunk men.” The words were hard to swallow, because he knew that was  _ exactly _ what he’d wind up being. Movements to help the state of affairs for wildlings were only just beginning in many parts of the world. They were ahead of their times in a lot of ways, he knew. But it wasn’t ahead of their times enough. “I want to  _ do something _ with my life. With my ideas. With… everything.”

“You will… One day.” Tadashi brought him into a big bear hug, but he didn’t really feel the positivity. It took everything the wildling population of the kingdom had just to get things to the state they were at now. Who knew how long it would take to put wildlings in Academy classes, or more?

No, he was pretty sure he’d be stuck at the Lucky Cat for life, and that stung. 

“Hiro!” His aunt’s call interrupted their conversation. “We’re getting busy, so I need you to get out here!”

“I’m coming, aunt Cass!” He called back. He turned to Tadashi, returned his hug, and sighed. “See you during your next time off.”

“It won’t be until my next big vacation.” Oh, great. So he was going to be stuck without his brother for who knew how long. He supposed the discontent was showing on his face, because Tadashi gave him a playful shake and started scratching at his ears again. “Come on, now. It may be a long time away, but you’ll be so busy and excited for it, I promise it’ll feel like no time at all.”

“I guess I’d better go.” His smile was half-hearted, but he knew it was just how things were. He watched his brother go, and then darted out to help in the inn. She wasn’t kidding when she said it got busy. Outside of the regular customers, there was a huge party of what seemed to be foreigners. “Alright, how can I help?”

“Take their orders!” his aunt managed to get out before she ran into the kitchen. “I’ve gotta take care of the kitchen, so this area is all you.”

“You got it.” He turned to the group of foreigners and smiled. It was his best ‘customer service’ smile. It never really reached his eyes, but it got the job done. “Alright, did you guys get menus?”

“All taken care of!” The man who answered was  _ huge. _ He had a scruffy, reddish beard and was already perusing one of the menus. “Can we start with some alcohol?”

“Alright, we’ll get you sorted.” He responded with a smile. “I’ll be right back!”

“Oh uh, we’ll take water, milk or whatever.” That was when his eyes turned to the interesting two among the lot. Two other wildlings. He couldn’t help staring at them, not understanding how he’d missed them before. A full-feral and half-feral definitely stood out in the crowd. “We’re not big alcohol people.”

“Alright then. Take your time looking through the menus.” He went into the kitchen and helped his aunt frantically get together enough alcohol for everyone there. It took a few trips to get it all out. Then last but not least he brought two glasses of water out for the two halflings who looked about his age. 

“So, uh. My name’s Hiccup.” The reptilian halfling with brown hair started. “This is Varian.” That was the raccoon he supposed. It was obvious none of them really knew what to say to each other. They were customer and server, but wildlings had a habit of reaching out to each other. 

“It’s, um.” Varian started. “You’re allowed to hold down a job?”

“Well, I mean. It’s my aunt’s inn.” He responded. He nodded toward the kitchen, where his aunt Cass had just disappeared, to prove his point. “I help out because well, it’s the family inn. But yeah, most wildlings can hold down low-level jobs. We’re not allowed in the upper echelons of society and whatnot.”

“Still better off than where I’m from.” Varian tucked his legs up onto the chair so that he resembled a little ball with the way his tail tucked around him. “We were given and sold as pets and attendants. I was set to be given away to some prissy foreign princess, but my friends helped me get out of there and I wound up stowing away on Hiccup’s tribe’s ship.”

“I guess I should count my blessings.” He muttered. He knew he had it good compared to some parts of the world. Still, he hated being stuck as some poster boy and server at his aunt’s inn because he couldn’t attend the Academy. “I’m Hiro, by the way. So - ”

“Hey, kitty cat!” Ugh. He hated these customers sometimes. “Bring us another round!”

“You got it!” He turned to the rest of the crowd, and the customer service smile came back full force. “You guys keep perusing the menu, I’ll be right back.” And so he darted to the back. He brought out more drinks, food. Everything the customers needed. All while dealing with the onslaught of his customers’ “cute” little nicknames like kitty cat, kitten, cat-boy. He really. Really. Hated this job. Eventually he found his way back to the gruff, bearded men and wildling boys again.    
  
Honestly, it was a bit of a relief to be around them. The jovial atmosphere was the same as the rest of the place, but seeing two halflings mingle with them helped him feel a little more comfortable, anyway. “So what can I get you guys?”

The night was  _ long _ . The men were loud, the food kept coming, and ultimately he wound up having to drag a lot of drunk patrons up to their rooms, or get them transportation home. The large group of bearded men he’d learned were northerners weren’t as bad. They seemed able to hold liquor far stronger than what the Lucky Cat had, and the fact that the two boys his age stayed completely sober was another benefit. 

They got keys to rooms, dragged the few who had actually gotten drunk upstairs, and the inn was empty. Cass came out from the kitchen and wrapped him up in a big hug, gave him a kiss on the cheek and a snack which he devoured quickly. 

“Talk about a busy night, huh?”

“We’re starting to get popular.” He agreed, downing a small glass bottle of milk along with the snack. “It’s such a chore.”

“You’re good at it, though, you know.” That was always what she said when he complained about working at the inn. How good at it he was. What a natural at handling the customer he was. How he was able to remember everyone and their usual orders so easily. Never forgot a face. But just because he was good at it didn’t mean it was what he was meant to do. “I know you feel restrained here. Trust me, I’d give anything to be able to send you off to the Academy like Tadashi, but if nothing else at least you can earn a good living here. And once I’m old and gray, I’ll need someone to take over the inn for me.”

“If I’m even allowed to own a business by that time.” He grumbled. It was a legitimate grievance his aunt couldn’t argue against. He wasn’t  _ allowed _ to own anything. He could work. Maybe own a house if he was lucky, but that was the extent of it. Running a business? Out of the question. “I’m going for a walk, aunt Cass.”

“Try to get back safe!” She called after him. He knew she worried about him - halflings wandering around on their own at night wasn’t exactly safe. Usually he wouldn’t even try, but he was so stressed he needed to get out.

Luckily, it seemed he wouldn’t be alone exactly. On his way out, he ran into the two halfling boys from earlier - Hiccup and Varian. They were sitting outside the inn, talking with plenty of animated hand motions. He walked up to them, just catching the tail end of the conversation. 

“- I wonder if I can find some way to study the system, find a way to add onto my own.”

“What are you guys talking about?” The two boys froze at the new voice. When they turned and saw him it relaxed, but they still seemed shocked. As if they were processing his addition to the group and trying to figure out how to phrase their thoughts. He decided, rather than a walk, he’d sit there with them. So he did. 

“Oh, uh. Varian’s really fascinated by the running water system you have here.” Hiccup responded, and that intrigued him. 

“So uh. How often do the boilers explode, exactly?” Varian asked, his tail swishing curiously as he looked at him expectantly. “How reliable is the hot water? Does it run out quickly?” Oh boy, the furball was letting out a whole slew of questions that didn’t seem to stop. 

“Uh well. I’m not technically allowed to hold ‘intellectual conversation’. Kingdom policy.” He responded. The words felt like venom on his tongue. He absolutely hated it. Why couldn’t he talk science and politics and everything else? “But, uh. Between you and me. It doesn’t explode. It’s pretty reliable. I haven’t exactly measured how long it lasts exactly, but I’d settle on pretty long.”

“Ugh, I’d give anything to study it.” Varian whined, leaning up against Hiro’s shoulder. “I was studying how to bring hot running water to my kingdom before I shifted. I managed a rudimentary version, but it was unreliable and the boilers were prone to explosion. I wanted to fine-tune it, but...”

“At least you had some time in the science field.” He complained. “I shifted at an early age. Around twelve. And from there my life has basically been downhill. Not along to hold intelligent conversation, not allowed to attend the Academy. Basically forced into service and told to be subservient to those around me.”

“Better than ‘don’t speak unless spoken to’, ‘outbursts will have you muzzled’, and ‘you’re a well cared for pet and a pretty decoration and that’s about it’.” Varian counted off on his fingers as he explained how wildlings were viewed in his kingdom. He listened, allowing his tail to brush against Varian’s nose and chuckling when the half-raccoon let out a small sneeze.

“Well, that’s why you’re coming to Berk, isn’t it?” Hiccup responded. “To run away from all that.”

“Think your tribe would mind one more tag-along?” It was a joke, of course. He laughed to let them know, and they laughed along. He’d basically resigned himself to staying at the Lucky Cat his whole life. His aunt needed the help when things got busy, and he didn’t want to separate from her or his brother. Still. It sounded nice. “What’s it like?”

“Dangerous, I won’t lie.” Hiccup playfully leaned sideways, shoving his shoulder into Varian’s, which caused Varian to tumble into him, which caused him to tumble to the ground. The domino effect caused them all to laugh. “Like I was telling Varian earlier, we have a bit of a dragon problem on my island.”

“A dragon problem!?” Wow, dangerous didn’t really even begin to cover it. “That’s uh. I don’t think I’ve ever heard of a problem like that. Seems a bit extreme.”

“I mean, basically.” He responded. “Most of us are trained from a young age to fight dragons. The ones that really excel get to become proper vikings. Others just wind up… well, just part of the village really. Baker, merchant, fisher.”

“So what about you?”  
  
“I’m, uh... Something of a  _ misfit _ .” He responded. “I’ve never been much of a fighter. Just help at the forge, tinker with things now and then. I want to be a dragon slayer. Want to be the viking my dad, the chief, wants me to be. But well… I’m not really viking material.” He gave a small sigh, and Varian noticed he had a tick of fidgeting with his wings. He was doing it a lot, since they started talking about Berk. “And now I’m half dragon, and I don’t know what effect that will have.”

“Oh, you just shifted.”

“We both did.” Varian added on. “I was the Royal Alchemist in my kingdom. Best friends with the princess and her fiance. Basically set for life. Then, well.” He scratched his pet raccoon (that Hiro had  _ just _ noticed he had. Had that thing been perched on his shoulder all night?) behind his ears. His tail tucked around him and he gently grabbed at it, letting his fingers mingle in with his fur. Hiro was resisting the urge to want to reach out and pet it, himself. “This happened, and the king said ‘I can’t make exceptions, no matter how close you are. The policy is that halflings are pets, so we’ll give you to a princess who will take care of you’. And so my life was ruined.”

“I guess we’re all pretty similar.” Honestly, it made him want to follow them even more. He felt a tug, knowing that he’d never be able to do what he really wanted. That he was stuck. “How’s your home with wildlings?”

“We don’t really have many.” Hiccup continued his explanation. “I’ve seen some around. They’re mostly domestics like you, or half-ferals like me. I think meeting Varian was the first time I’ve seen a full-feral.”

“We aren’t exactly common.”

“True enough.” Hiccup’s hand moved to mess with his hair, grumbling. “Anyway, we’ve always kept to ourselves. Don’t really care about the outside world, so we don’t really care about policy on wildling. Strong enough to slay a dragon, strong enough to earn respect. That’s how it is.”

“I wish the whole world were like that.” He groaned, leaning as far back as the wall to the inn would let him. “Wouldn’t that be ideal?” 

“You’re always welcome if you want to see it for yourself.” The smile the brunette gave him was so genuine, he almost wanted to say yes. Maybe it was the way halflings tended to attract each other. He was kind of isolated from other halflings at the inn. He spent most of his time serving customers, and when his brother brought friends home they were always Academy friends. So humans. 

“I have to admit I’m tempted.” He responded. “I don’t know how well I’d fit in in an army of burly warriors, though.” Because of course he couldn’t resist the chance to make a snide remark.

“Welcome to the club.” And Hiccup played off it perfectly. “And I was born there!”

“We’d all be misfits there.” Varian agreed. “I guess you just need to ask yourself what life you’d prefer. I understand not wanting to leave your family. I had no choice, but you’re different aren’t you?” His voice seemed distant from their conversation. His expression a puzzle that Hiro couldn’t really put together. 

“We’re going to turn in for the night.” Hiccup responded. “If you want to come with us, all you have to do is ask my dad.”

“Night Hiro.” Varian rose along with Hiccup, and the two of them left.

Hiro didn’t get up with them. He waved to them as they left, and sat outside taking in the night breeze. They wanted him to come with them, but was he really going to just go? True, they were fun to talk to. He could just be himself, not some constantly-smiling, subservient, customer service token kitten. But, as much as he hated it - he didn’t want to leave his family behind for it either. Would it be worth it? He didn’t really know. 

He mulled their offer over in his head for a while. Still ultimately unsure, he got tired enough he was worried of passing out on the street. So he moved back into the inn to help his aunt lock up and get ready for some rest, themselves. 

“You and those two boys get along well don’t you?” Her question as they were tidying up caught him off guard. 

“Uh well… They’re both pretty smart.” He gave a shaky chuckle. “Not to mention, since we’re all wildlings, I don’t have to put on a fake front.”

“Is it time for you to leave the nest?” Her assurance caused him to drop the chair he was placing on top of one of the tables. His ears seemed to absolutely love the idea of standing still as he mulled over that one comment, and his aunt wrapped him up in a big hug. “I know you hate it here. It’s like a cage, for you. You’re such a smart, independent, clever boy. You deserve to be somewhere it can be appreciated.”

“From what Hiccup’s told me, I’m not  _ entirely _ sure it’ll be fully appreciated there either.” He couldn’t look into his aunt’s eyes. He hated that he was actually considering it. Leaving them behind. Even if she used the term ‘leave the nest’, like an inevitable side effect of growing up, it felt terrible.

“But you’ll have  _ friends _ .” She responded. “Real ones you made yourself. Not ones you met through your brother. And I’m sure a clever boy like you will find a way to make sure your cleverness is appreciated, as long as your wildling status doesn’t keep you from it.”

“What about the inn?”

“Oh, I think I can manage.” She started sweeping as she said that, scaring Mochi into hopping on one of the cabinets. “And if I can’t, I’ll hire help the way a normal business would. Not rely on my nephew who feels chained to the place.”    
  
He felt the heat rising to his face. Honestly, circling through most of his body. He honestly didn’t want to leave. He hated it here, sure, but he loved his aunt. And his brother. He didn’t want to leave them. Still, it was definitely the chance he was looking for. As his mind reeled, trying to figure out what to do, he felt a dampness form around his eyes, and his aunt was wiping the tears away in an instant. 

“Hey, hey. It’s going to be okay.” She responded. “It’ll be hard to keep in touch, but you’ll be  _ happy _ . If you do choose to stay, that’s fine. I’m happy to have you here, you and Tadashi mean the world to me. But  _ because _ you mean the world to me, I don’t want you to stay just because you feel you have to. Okay?”

“Okay.” He agreed. 

“I’ll take care of the rest. Head up to bed. If you’re planning on leaving, you’ll need to be up early tomorrow.”

And, well, he couldn’t say no to that. He moved up to his room to get some sleep, feeling like a weight was being lifted from his shoulders. He wouldn’t have the chance to ask Tadashi how he felt about the situation. He wouldn’t even know until aunt Cass got a letter to him at the Academy. Still…. He couldn’t dwell on that at the moment. 

He had an early morning ahead of him. He needed to get some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> HOO BOY.
> 
> I started work on this oneshot for fun and it wound up longer than most chapters of my actual ongoing fics. Still, I quite enjoyed working on it. The work itself isn't really shipping, but I like the idea of it turning into a poly-trio ship down the line. I'm not sure if I'll do a full multichapter with this concept, but I might do a series of one-shots with it. That being said, let's talk about it. 
> 
> First: wildlings. I hope my minimal take on explanation got the basics down for you. There's more background lore to the race - basically humans who were really kind to nature got the blessing of nature spirits and wound up with a sort of empathic link to nature. The stronger the link, the more their bodies shifted into forms that resembled aspects of the natural world - animals. Over time it became a genetic thing, though. And the race as a whole is still dealing with the struggles of humans' lack of understanding. Our three boys are each one of the three different classes of wildling. Hiro is domestic - they have less of a link with the natural world, and can only vaguely read the emotions of natural creatures (animals and plants). It's more general. They only have a few small animal-like traits. Ears, tails, wings, etc. They're the most human-looking. Hiccup is half-feral - they have a closer link. They can read natural creatures' emotions more specifically and frequently. Basically they can kind of communicate with them, but can't fully understand them. They're a bit more animal-like. They might have fur on their arms or legs, or like HGiccup the patches of scales and wings, with some skin still visible and a more human-like appearance. Then Varian is a full-feral. They have human traits, but very strongly resemble animals. They might have paws which makes wearing shoes hard, snouts, and are usually covered in fur, scales, or what have you. They also have the strongest natural link, and are even capable of fully communicating with animals, like Varian and Ruddiger here. 
> 
> Next, the world! So blending these three locations WASN'T easy. I went for a timeline for each that would best show the effects their location has on the wildlings there, and our three main boys. 
> 
> Varian's is post-series. He's about sixteen, the eldest of the three at the time. Not much to say, as Corona's basically the same as it has always been. The same goes for Hiccup and Berk. Except while Varian's is post-series, Berk here is placed just before the start of the movies in the timeline. Hiccup is around fifteen. 
> 
> Hiro though. That was the fun one. So, San Fransokyo is orignally a city in America, meant to be a combination of San Fransisco and Tokyo. Naturally, I changed it. I wanted to add more variety to the customs of the world. So I based San Fransokyo as the capital of the Eastern Isles, a kingdom based more in Japanese tradition, here. The name of the Kingdom, Yuushima, is only mentioned once. It's a portmanteau of the Japanese word "Yuusha" (Hero) and "Shima" (Island). Naturally, I wanted it to blend in with the times while still keeping the semi-futuristic feel. San Fransokyo was obsessed with science and technology and ahead of it's time. So, rather than a feudal Japanese setting, I think of it more as a slightly less advanced Taisho period. Also because the fashion is super colorful and I really wanted to use it. Hiro and Cass' serving outfits are based on the female fashion of the time while Tadashi's is based more in the male fashion. 
> 
> But yes! That's about it. I do really like the way I crafted this so I might do more with it in the future, but we shall see.


End file.
